1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for browsing an electronic document. Particularly, the invention relates to a method and an apparatus for marking electronic document.
2. Related Art
Along with digitization of information, more and more conventional information interfaces are replaced by electronic products. For example, digital photo frames and digital cameras are used to replace conventional photos and films, and electronic products such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, readers, etc. become document reading platforms of a new generation. A user can store a plurality of electronic documents such as e-books, etc. in a same portable electronic product to avoid inconvenience of carrying a plurality of conventional paper books. Moreover, the user can read the e-books stored in the portable electronic product at any time.
A plurality of methods for controlling the e-books has been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,429,108 provides an electronic reading recorder using a gaze-tracking application, which helps the user seeking a paragraph read last time.